


情話（dnkbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 自慰, 視訊性愛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: 聖誕節時一個人在家孤單寂寞覺得冷的奇巴納在玩自己的屁股的時候有了大膽的想法。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 14





	情話（dnkbdn）

**Author's Note:**

> # 奇巴納有放色情自拍的裡帳，丹帝知情  
> # 同軸逆前提

聖誕節。丹帝出差不在家的那種，無趣的聖誕節。

奇巴納深深吸了一口氣，同時將腰往下沉數公分，矽膠製的柱狀物順著大量潤滑液終於擠進狹窄的洞口。畢竟是曾經交手過的對象，雖然對一般人來說是大的有些誇張的尺寸，但他「馭龍至尊」奇巴納大爺沒有什麼辦不到的事情……好，其實有。他又想起了平常會紅著臉讓自己不要把館主稱號拿來開黃腔的戀人不在身邊的事實，表情變得有些黯淡。  
「嘿，洛托姆。」  
在空中飄浮的手機在背後響起清脆的快門聲，眨眼間又來到奇巴納眼前。高挑的青年努力打起精神，檢視著圖片同時吹了聲口哨，接著燦爛的笑容在臉上展開。  
「哎——受不了，怎麼會有這麼好看的人。不愧是本大爺的洛托姆，完美的角度！」  
手機傳來兩次俏皮的電子嗶聲，隨即在奇巴納的指示下將相片連同剛剛打好的訊息上傳到一個非公開的寶可推帳戶中。

【Merry Christmas! Darling's away on business so I am going to treat myself with someone else's... ;) ↓↓RT if you want me to squat on your dick↓↓】

接下來呢？奇巴納一邊讓自己的身體繼續慢慢習慣玩具的異物感一邊想著。雖然來個突發實況也不錯，平時的他絕對非常樂意在聖誕節造福孤單的粉絲，但今晚奇巴納只想好好排解一下丹帝不在的日子裡積攢的性慾，如果還要注意鏡頭別拍到身分曝光的畫面未免有些麻煩……正思考著，還沒收起的手機發出了特殊的通知音。他剛剛上傳的照片被某個像是免洗帳號的用戶轉推了。  
原本意興闌珊的奇巴納眼前一亮，要說這件事情有什麼值得通知的，就是全世界只有他一個人知道這個不起眼的帳號是丹帝專門辦來追蹤他「動態」的分身帳號。因此，全世界也只有他知道現在應該在出差、算算時差應該在睡覺、就算還沒睡覺應該也準備要睡覺的丹帝在他的裏帳更新後不到一分鐘內就按了轉推。  
「哈……真不愧是本大爺的大粉絲。」本來不想在對方工作時打擾的奇巴納被這個意料之外的轉推撩起了情慾——反正依丹帝的習慣，會在這種深夜看手機，大概也是在找睡前的配菜吧——他俐落地開啟通訊軟體，點開和丹帝的對話視窗。  
【睡了沒】  
〔剛準備要睡〕  
〔怎麼了嗎〕  
五秒鐘就得到回覆，奇巴納忍不住笑出聲，修長的手指在手機的鏡面上快速輸入。  
【秒w讀w 你剛好在用手機？】他故作不知情的詢問。  
另一頭的丹帝有些不習慣地按著螢幕上的小鍵盤，剛打了個「對」字，提示鈴聲響起，奇巴納的下一則訊息映入眼中。  
【在等我開實況？】

丹帝嚇到從床上跳起來，差點一個甩手將手機全力扔出窗外。  
【不回話 我猜中了對不對 呵】  
已讀，一分鐘過去。奇巴納挑著眉將身體抽離差不多習慣了大小的玩具，打開旁邊的潤滑液又添上一次。  
【嗯？人呢？】  
另一邊做人坦率的丹帝紅通著臉，金色的眼眸飄向自己拉下一截的褲頭，從剛剛到現在輸入欄的訊息反覆打了幾個字又刪除，最後他決定老實回話。  
〔對不起 嚇了一跳〕  
〔然後 是〕  
丹帝艱難的敲著字，但同時他也慶幸現在的對話是在通訊軟體上，不然怕一開口接下來的話就會在害臊的心情下變成細若蚊鳴的嗚咽。  
〔所以等下有嗎〕  
〔實況〕  
【嗯嗯——？很想看嗎？出差的日子裡沒有本大爺的陪伴很寂寞對吧？】  
〔對啦〕沒來由地有種輸了較量的感覺，加上那個實在不習慣的小鍵盤，丹帝打起字都快打出火氣了。  
【那先讓也很寂寞的本大爺看看你的臉吧】  
這有什麼問題？丹帝看了一眼時鐘，雖然過了他平時的睡眠時間，明天一早還有公關活動，但一點點的拖延應該無傷大雅。大概。

鈴聲只響了一聲。  
「達令——想死你了——」  
一點開視訊通話，奇巴納撒嬌的聲音就傳了出來。丹帝被這個性暗示意味濃厚的甜膩語調嚇了一跳，猛然想起對方剛剛才用屁股咬著假陽具拍了一張堪稱藝術的色情照片。  
「我會不會打擾到你？你不是正在——」「啊？不會不會。這個時間點正好。吶……丹帝。」  
奇巴納的聲音就像魔鬼的蠱惑一樣鑽進丹帝的腦中。  
「本來像你這樣聖誕節丟下本大爺一個人孤單度過的壞孩子是不該拿到禮物的，不過呢……」奇巴納的洛托姆手機慢慢飄離他，這個距離下丹帝可以看到他正一絲不掛的半跪著，而在他身旁一根大小超常的假陽具被固定在地上，百分之百就是剛才那張照片的場景。  
「這、奇巴納……」丹帝吞了口口水，與面紅耳赤的他相對，這個情色場面的製造者正頗有餘裕地指揮著洛托姆尋找更好的視角。  
「唉，碰巧你的聖誕老人也不是什麼好東西，所以你今晚的配菜就讓本大爺直接餵到你嘴裡吧。」奇巴納對著鏡頭比了一下他的招牌威嚇姿勢，「喜歡嗎？奇巴納大爺露臉自慰實況的處女秀喔。」  
「……喜歡。」丹帝坦誠的說道，他就算在這個時候也管不太住自己的坦誠，「可是露臉自、自慰實況你之前就做給我看過了。」  
嗯，雖然他也很喜歡丹帝這點啦——奇巴納忍住了翻白眼的衝動，「好，謝謝你的糾正丹帝老師。不過這邊是第一次對吧？」洛托姆手機跟從著奇巴納的手勢飄到他背後，讓他手指撐開潤滑完畢的肉穴的畫面充滿整個螢幕。  
太煽情了。丹帝甚至想不到第二個形容詞，他空出的左手已經按在自己的襠部了。  
「嗯——？沒有話要說嗎？」奇巴納調侃道。  
「謝謝——」一個念頭閃過，丹帝拚盡全力忍住了幾乎要出口的「謝謝聖誕老人」，這句話應該會直接把開始升溫的氣氛直接扔進垃圾車。「……謝謝你，我愛死你了。」  
「我也愛死你了，看清楚囉？」幸好聖誕老人兼禮物本人的心情似乎被他的答謝照顧得不錯，話說完就開始降下自己的身體。很快地，奇巴納已經碰到假陽具的頂端，充分打開的身體和足夠的潤滑讓碩大的頂部輕易鑽進穴口，接著與他不絕於耳的低吟一同，粗長的柱體一下子就被吃進了大半。在接通視訊的瞬間，奇巴納早就一掃拍攝照片時的失落，他的身體像火燒一樣充滿動力，光是想到丹帝正看著他沒羞沒臊的自慰他就興奮到無法自已，陰莖也在未經觸碰下昂然挺立。原本被暖氣調整得溫度適宜的房間反而讓他的情熱無處發散，黝黑的皮膚上開始浮現一層薄薄的汗水。  
「丹帝，本大爺真的很寂寞啊。」奇巴納說著左手已經摸到自己胸前，手指在突起的肉粒上有一下沒一下的揉捏，他刻意完全不去碰另一邊的乳頭，放任它可憐兮兮的隨著呼吸在胸膛上起伏。  
「我知道，回去之後會好好陪你的。」狠狠嚥下口水，縱然注意到對方意圖，丹帝對這個誘惑毫無抵抗力，他死盯著奇巴納的胸口，恨不得能馬上代替他好好安慰那個深色的突起。若不是現在雙手忙不過來，他早就被奇巴納的節奏帶著玩弄起自己的胸部了。  
「你在自慰嗎？」奇巴納問道。  
「……嗯。」  
「讓我看。」  
「看？看什麼？」  
奇巴納盯著丹帝只拍到上半臉的畫面，現在先忍住揶揄的話語，之後可得找時間好好教他視訊的玩法。  
「下面啊，下——面。」他邊指示邊對著鏡頭壞笑：「往下拍一點嘛……我想看你噴火龍級的大雞——」  
「好好好，好，我換一下角度，不要現在提噴火龍，拜託你。」畫面一陣晃動，滿臉窘態的丹帝手忙腳亂地挑整手機的位子，很快地奇巴納這邊的畫面就被戀人完全勃起的凶器給占滿了。  
如果視線能傷人，奇巴納現在盯著手機的眼神之火熱恐怕能和噴火龍的超極巨地獄滅焰一較高下。丹帝的陰莖真的很好看，足夠長又足夠粗，尤其是總能頂到自己失去理智、恰到好處的上翹……奇巴納的唾液不住分泌，他永遠管不住自己嘴上的癖好，和丹帝做愛的時候他如果不是在啃咬對方的嘴唇、身體，就是在吞吐對方的慾望。他的腦中早已擅自開始模擬用喉嚨絞緊那根尤物的感受，靈巧的舌頭不自覺地在唇邊舔了一圈。  
「真好看……呃不對，本大爺是說，這樣好像少了些什麼吶，你就不能抓個同時拍到臉跟陰莖的角度嗎？」  
「等等，我研究一下……」  
「用洛托姆手機的飄浮模式就好了吧。」  
「我……在這種時候怎麼可能讓洛托姆待在手機裡啊！」  
奇巴納調皮地咧嘴一笑，他當然知道丹帝的性情，但他總喜歡這樣逗他。洛托姆手機已經深入迦勒爾地區居民的生活，雖然也有將其當作機器而毫不在乎的人，但大部分的使用者在瀏覽私密的內容時也會因為被注視的不自在感而讓洛托姆暫時離開手機。奇巴納自己倒是將洛托姆當作重要且值得分享愛好的夥伴，這個最棒的夥伴只要一個簡單的眼神跟指示就能理解自己的想法，甚至練就無論何時何地都能把自己最棒的姿態捕捉下來的美感，當然他也必須承認或許是讓這個寶可夢看太多不知羞恥的畫面了——奇巴納一時也不知道該感謝還是愧疚，之後該找時間好好慰勞它才行。  
「可是奇巴納，這樣舉著手機太麻煩了，你有沒有什麼好……欸，有了有了，我想到一個好主意。」丹帝自顧自開心的說道，隨即畫面又是一陣晃動。  
當畫面回覆穩定後，丹帝的整個上半身和褪下半截褲子的姿態完整的收進了畫面之中，他的左手回到流著前液的性器，右手則伸進上身的毛衣中，微笑的樣子顯然對自己想出可以空出手的點子非常滿意。  
奇巴納卻是啞然以對。  
「……你、等等，你，你現在是用腳掌在固定手機？」  
丹帝的聲音因為距離而變得略微模糊：「是沒錯，很奇怪嗎？」  
阿爾宙斯在上，奇巴納感覺到自己的陰莖狠狠抽了一下，意料之外的興奮讓他整個人熱到發昏，丹帝大概不知道他現在的姿勢有多色情，為了讓畫面不要離得太遠，他將雙腿打到最開再折回來夾住手機，基本上就是半個Ｍ字開腿。而奇巴納這時才猛然意識到現在的畫面正是丹帝人生第一次的自慰實況。他感動地顫抖著聲音對洛托姆下達指示：「洛托姆，螢幕錄影，拜託，快點。」

處理完丹帝的視訊也確保了自己未來很長一段時間的配菜後，奇巴納重新開始了動作。這次他不再調戲丹帝，兩隻手同時在胸口游移揉捏，平日不懈怠健身所練就的結實腹肌盡責地將主人貪婪的下半身高高抬起，直到整個玩具幾乎都要抽離後又重重放下，過量的潤滑液在激烈的交合中擠壓出水聲，配合奇巴納刻意帶上一點哭腔的淫叫，不看畫面真會以為他正被人壓在牆上粗暴地進出。  
丹帝平時總會代替奇巴納為他洛托姆的身心健全感到擔憂，現在卻只能坦率地在心中瘋狂讚賞這隻寶可夢的機智。奇巴納冒汗泛紅的身體、持續上下擺動的腰、隨著動作晃動的性器、被來回進出的後穴、玩弄自己乳頭的痴態……丹帝甚至懷疑洛托姆早就知道觀眾的喜好，它會在某個畫面持續過長之前更換視角，讓這場表演的精緻程度遠超過奇巴納放在裡帳上、那些永遠不會拍到臉的自慰影片。不，說起來奇巴納跟洛托姆根本就是實打實的共犯，當鏡頭偶然轉到他表情迷離的臉時，奇巴納總會給他一兩個挑逗的眼神，而丹帝也很配合地在視覺刺激下加強套弄自己的力道。在無法實際觸碰到戀人的聖誕節，兩人像是在較勁誰的思念更深厚一樣，對自己身體的撫慰越來越激烈。  
「吶，丹帝，說點……嗯……會讓本大爺興奮的話。」  
「……什麼話、」丹帝在喘氣的間隔勉強回應。  
「任何話。」奇巴納勾起戲謔的笑容，一手握住自己硬到發痛的陰莖前後套弄起來。  
「唔……嗯……」丹帝直盯著對方身上的肌肉隨著激烈的活塞運動收縮再放鬆，根本無法停下手上的工作，完全混沌的腦袋一時也想不出什麼好話，他從來不像奇巴納在床上總是花樣百出的淫聲浪語。  
「你……你好性感，我很喜歡。」  
奇巴納全身劇烈晃動了一下，丹帝的手機傳來一聲過於誇張的噴笑。  
「駁回，重來。」奇巴納對他吐了吐舌頭。  
「……這，」丹帝嚥下一口口水，他沒有太多思考的餘力，奇巴納嘲諷的視線彷彿透過鏡頭直看進他被情慾佔據的身體。他深呼吸，試圖讓自己的語氣更加……具有侵略性，「……我現在就想操你，我要讓那根該死的玩具再也滿足不了你。」  
「哈……嗯、啊——啊……不愧是前任冠、軍，這手還行……」雖然仍是頗為生疏的情話，也讓奇巴納全身由下到上打了個顫，同時無意識地加快了套弄自己的速度。同時，不知是為了挑釁還是被一時興奮沖昏頭，奇巴納反而更加賣力地晃著腰把那根精雕細琢的假屌坐進濕暖柔軟的肉穴深處。他的腰早就開始痠了，但每次坐到底時前列腺被用力搗輾的快感讓他完全無法停止汲取快感的行為。  
丹帝早已看得雙眼發直，同時臉也越來越熱，他多麼想要立刻把充血到極限的肉棒塞進那個溫暖、誘惑、又囂張地開闔的洞穴，但現在他只能可悲地不斷增加撸動慾望的速度。  
「嗯、啊……啊，就這樣嗎？丹帝？」混著雜訊的喘聲頻率越來越高，「啊、本大爺……我、哈、啊嗯，快射了，啊、好、棒……嗯，哈啊……被別人的，啊嗯、嗯，別人的大肉棒，插到……要射——啊、這樣、這樣好嗎？嗯？」  
被點名的青年的身體彷彿要被劇烈的衝動與難堪灼燒殆盡。丹帝過熱的腦中到剛剛還是自己不小心咬到舌頭然後把整個氣氛毀掉的畫面（然後奇巴納大概會笑到高潮），但現在同樣在他的腦中，所有顧慮都被奇巴納的挑釁吹飛到九霄雲外。  
「……我會讓你知道你是誰的東西，」他知道奇巴納在等什麼，丹帝紅著臉咬牙，「……婊子。」  
媽的，就是這個。  
奇巴納的喉嚨迸出一聲低吼，修長精實的身軀向後弓到極限，丹帝的話語像電流竄過痙攣的身體，腸肉前所未有的激烈收縮彷彿要把可憐的假陽具夾斷，隨即眼前一閃，濃稠的精液全數射在身前的地板上。

  
當奇巴納想到要抬頭看手機畫面的時候，螢幕上只剩下天花板跟一大片糊掉的污漬。  
「還在嗎？丹帝？」  
「……呼，在、在啊。」丹帝這才發現自己的手機已經翻倒了，脫力的他用腳把手機構回手上，然後在看到鏡面上沾到自己的精液後尷尬地擦了幾擦。在明天讓洛托姆回到手機之前要好好清理一下才行。  
螢幕那頭的奇巴納坐在地上喘著氣，湖藍色的眼睛藏著滿足與慵懶，「啊……說真的，太棒了。我們怎麼沒有早點嘗試視訊？你很上相喔。」  
「謝謝稱讚，比不上你。」丹帝長吁了一口氣，張開自己的手掌——明明下意識用手接住了，沒想到還會弄髒手機。他不禁莞爾，奇巴納果然是能夠在各方面激發出他的潛力的勁敵。「你什麼時候買的玩具？」邊擦著手，他隨口問道。  
「這個喔，是朋……嗯，以前的一個炮友送的，」奇巴納尷尬的笑了一下，一時無法直視丹帝率真的眼神，「他在玩陰莖翻模啦，可以做出自己形狀的玩具，我想說既然要免費送我那收一下也沒關係，嘛？」  
「翻模？是做那邊的模型？可以做的跟本人一模一樣？」丹帝聽見炮友兩字倒是沒什麼反應，只是單純地提出疑問。  
「不至於，畢竟是塑膠玩具嘛。」那大小倒是挺還原的，奇巴納偷偷一瞥後心想。  
「嗯——所以你才會說是別人的器官啊……」丹帝的語氣不置可否，同時他似乎正在思考什麼。一段微妙的沉默在奇巴納幾乎要擔心對方是不是被自己平常的騷話逗到生氣時終於被丹帝打破。  
「……你喜歡那種尺寸的嗎？」  
「啊？」他愣了一下，「欸——本大爺畢竟是這種體型嘛，」奇巴納聳肩。  
「大的嗎……」丹帝無比專注地盯著螢幕，似乎想靠肉眼看就把那跟假陽具的尺寸看出來。  
才想著要不要以後嘴巴收斂點的奇巴納在知道對方沒有生氣後直接恢復了往常的模樣：「好啦，別對玩具吃醋了，我的國王大人，」他掛起那張迷死迦勒爾無數男女的陽光笑容，雙手卻做出比擬性交的猥褻動作，「別擔心，你的屌型比他好太多了。」  
丹帝這時想起對方剛剛那個「噴火龍級」的玩笑，對於自己的器官被給予像料理一樣的評價實在有點難消化——何況用詞還剛好是陪伴自己十數年的搭檔。  
「怎麼樣，你要不要也做一個啊？迦勒爾國民偶像的陰莖翻模，很有商機吧。」奇巴納調戲地笑道，拇指跟食指繞成一個圈在自己張開的嘴前比了一下：「而且你想，這樣你就可以同時用我的嘴巴跟屁股了。」  
「沒有那種商機啦。」反駁歸反駁，對於奇巴納的提案丹帝出乎意料地認真考慮著，「不過如果要做的話，奇巴納也可以做一個對吧？我下次出差就可以帶著……畢竟……」他微笑道：「我跟奇巴納一樣會覺得寂寞啊。」  
始料未及的回應和畫面中那張讓他心動了十幾年的笑臉讓奇巴納倒吸了一口氣，雙手覆在瞬間通紅的臉上，他最棒的勁敵總是有辦法講出這種會讓他開心得要死的話。  
「——唔，本大爺本來沒打算再連絡那個朋友的喔，」奇巴納故作苦惱地說道：「既然你這麼喜歡，不就只好去問問看了嗎？」  
「欸，也不是一定要啦。」「沒沒，一定要，你這麼講，突然很在意自己的陰莖跟屁股用起來是什麼感覺了。」奇巴納邊說邊給他一個「不用想也知道用起來一定很讚」的自信笑容。丹帝則是由衷驚訝地反應：「屁股？連屁股都能做嗎！」  
兩個人一路瞎聊，從最低級的笑話到單純的寶可夢對戰，沒有人嘗試控制話題的走向，如果不是丹帝開始撐不住睡意，他們似乎可以永遠聊下去。  
「你該睡了。」奇巴納端詳著戀人幾乎要閉上的雙眼。事實上，剛通話時丹帝那邊早已過了聖誕節，而現在奇巴納的時鐘也走到了十二點。  
「嗯，也是。明天應該要早起的。」丹帝笑道，但語氣也沒有什麼後悔的意思。「想到快要可以見到你，我會打起精神的。」他努力撐起眼皮，「晚安？」  
「晚安，丹帝。」奇巴納作勢對鏡頭親吻了一下，當初知道今年聖誕節丹帝不在迦勒爾時，他絕對想不到今天可以過得這麼愉快。  
「等你回家。」


End file.
